Sial
by Park In Jung -Njung
Summary: Jungkook sih tidak percaya mitos, tapi satu harian ini dia sial terus! Mungkin karena cicak, atau bisa jadi karena menyentuh teman seangkatannya, Taehyung? Entahlah! Jungkook lelah. (Special for Infinitely.love) / IT'S VKOOK! bot!kook Top!tae / Romance comedy. Hope u guys enjoy it!


**Sial**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Jeon Jungkook**

 **Pair : Vkook**

 **Genre : Humor, romance, friendship**

 **All is Author P.O.V**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **Love and peace :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cicak…

Sejenis binatang yang jika dilihat dari jauh hanya dianggap biasa dan tidak terlalu dipedulikan. Tapi bagaimana jika, cicak itu tidak sengaja terjatuh atau melompat ke arah manusia?

Ada berbagai macam reaksi tentunya, ada manusia yang hanya akan menganggap remeh dan membuang cicak itu dengan santai, ada juga yang hanya terkejut sementara. Tapi beda cerita dengan Jungkook…

Dirinya yang disambut dengan cicak saat terbangun dari tidur, mampu membuat seluruh isi rumah bergetar karena teriakannya. Jungkook bahkan histeris sambil menangis-nangis saat melihat satu binatang yang jika disentuh terasa lembek itu hinggap dengan tenang di tangan kirinya.

Setelah sepuluh menit hanya bisa terdiam di tempat, dan menyuruh abang kandungnya itu menyingkirkan cicak— _yang menurut Jungkook sangat menjijikkan—_ tangan kiri Jungkook masih bergetar hebat. Bahkan Jungkook berpikir dia akan terkena _tremor_ lama-lama.

Menurut Jungkook, hari ini adalah pagi yang buruk. Apalagi mengingat mitos cicak yang mengatakan jika ada cicak hinggap di tubuh manusia, makan manusia itu akan terkena sial berhari-hari. Bahkan ada yang bilang hingga sebulan.

Oh tidak, Jungkook bukanlah anak yang percaya dengan hal seperti itu. Dalam segala hal, Jungkook lebih memilih logika. Jadi untuk percaya mitos seperti itu? Jungkook bahkan sudah menginjak umur tujuh belas tahun dan menganggap dirinya cukup dewasa untuk tidak mempercayai mitos kanak-kanak itu.

Akan tetapi hari ini berbeda…

Di saat Jungkook keluar rumah untuk berjalan kaki ke sekolah, tiba-tiba dirinya tanpa sengaja ditabrak oleh seorang pemuda asing. Membuat Jungkook tersengkur dan kaki sebelah kanannya masuk ke dalam parit— _yang untung saja tidak ada airnya—_ Jungkook langsung merasa marah sekaligus sakit di kaki kanannya.

"HEI KAU KALAU—" omongan Jungkook terhenti, saat melihat pemuda tergolong tampan itu hanya menampakkan badan dan sepedanya. Sedangkan kepala pria tersebut sudah masuk ke dalam parit. Jungkook baru saja ingin tertawa kalau dirinya tidak dikejutkan dengan gerakan yang terlalu tiba-tiba dari pria itu.

"KAU TAK APA?!" teriak pria itu histeris lalu mengambil posisi duduk. "Maaf, maaf… aku tidak sengaja!" kata pria itu panik sambil memegang kedua tangan Jungkook. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya _shock_ melihat wajah pemuda itu sudah menyerupai hantu.

Darah mengalir deras di jidat pemuda itu hingga ke dagu. Dan orang itu masih bisa mengkhawatirkan kondisi Jungkook? _Wow sekali…_

Pada saat itu juga Jungkook berteriak histeris, memegang jidat pria itu dengan kedua tangannya dan meminta maaf. Mencoba mengobati jidat pria itu dengan sapu tangan atau barang apapun yang bisa menghentikan pendarahan.

Akan tetapi, sedetik saat mata mereka bertabrakan. Jungkook merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, mungkin untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidup, Jungkook harus percaya dengan mitos cicak itu. Karena sekarang, Jungkook merasa bahwa dirinya…

 _Akan sial…_

.

.

.

Jungkook lama terdiam menatap pria di hadapannya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Jungkook yakin seratus persen bahwa dia tahu siapa laki-laki yang sedang dia obati di depan parit ini, _tapi siapa?_

"ASTAGA! KAU TAEHYUNG KAN?!" kejut Jungkook yang membuat Taehyung juga tersentak kaget. Jungkook langsung melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Taehyung dan memandang tangannya horror.

"Iya, aku Taehyung… kau Jungkook dari kelas 10 IPA 2 bukan? Kelas kita bersebelahan. Tak kusangka rumah kita juga berdekatan." Kata Taehyung dengan wajah ramah, namun Jungkook menatap Taehyung ketakutan.

Bukan hanya mitos cicak yang Jungkook tidak percaya, tapi dia juga tidak percaya mitos Taehyung. Yang dikenal sebagai siswa tersialdi sekolah. Katanya, jika ada yang bersentuhan dengan Taehyung secara sengaja maupun tidak sengaja, maka orang itu akan terkena sial satu harian.

Semua ini sudah dibuktikan, terakhir kali siswa yang tanpa sengaja menabrak tubuh Taehyung berakhir di rumah sakit karena kejadian beruntun dalam satu hari. Hoseok namanya— _biasa dipanggil kuda—_ Hoseok tanpa sengaja menyentuh pundak Taehyung, langsung menabrak jendela sekolah hingga kepalanya berdarah. Tidak tanggung-tanggung di saat kepalanya lagi berdarah ada bola basket nyasar dan menghantam kepalanya layaknya ring basket. Katanya, Hoseok koma hingga beberapa hari akibat kejadian itu.

Jungkook yang termaksud siswa pintar, sungguh tidak percaya akan kedua mitos itu. Hanya saja untuk kali ini…

BYURR

Jungkook dan Taehyung terdiam, mereka berdua mendongak lalu melihat seseorang sedang memegang selang, bermaksud untuk meyirami tanaman. "Astaga! Saya tidak tahu jika ada Jungkook sama kawanmu yang duduk di parit. Maafkan tante Leen…" kata Nyonya Lin, tetangga Jungkook.

Taehyung langsung berdiri dan juga meminta maaf lalu mengajak Jungkook untuk pergi menjauh dari rumah itu. Jungkook yang masih bengong meratapi nasib seragam sekolahnya yang sudah basah separuh hanya bisa mengikuti omongan Taehyung.

"Jangan-jangan… aku benar-benar sial…" gumam Jungkook kecil yang membuat langkah Taehyung terhenti. Taehyung melihat ke arah belakang, kedua tangan Taehyung mengerat di pegangan sepeda.

"Jangan bilang siswa pintar sepertimu percaya dengan mitos bodoh di sekolah?!" kata Taehyung dengan pandangan kesal. Yah, bisa dibilang seluruh warga sekolah juga tahu bahwa Jungkook pintar serta _friendly_. Jadi Taehyung berpikir bahwa siswa seperti Jungkook tidak sama dengan siswa lainnya yang mengucilkan dirinya karena mitos sial itu.

"Bukan… bukan… tadi pagi ada cicak hinggap di tanganku dan sekarang aku menyentuhmu. Lalu apa yang terjadi? Aku masuk parit dan bajuku basah! Kurasa mitos itu benar-benar nyata." Kata Jungkook dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Akh… mitos itu benar. lebih baik kau menjauh dariku… supaya tidak sial." ucap Taehyung dengan wajah sedih, membuat hati Jungkook jadi terenyuh. Pasalnya, Jungkook tahu benar bahwa Taehyung dikucilkan dan tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya walau Taehyung termaksud siswa tampan di sekolah.

Jungkook tiba-tiba menyentuh tangan Taehyung lalu tersenyum tipis. Setelah dipikir lebih baik, mungkin Jungkook hanya sial pagi ini saja. Soal seragam basah pun, dia ada seragam olahraga di dalam tas. Dan masalah kakinya yang sakit juga akan sembuh dengan sendirinya.

Ditambah Jungkook adalah anak yang mempunyai hati, jadi…

"Aku tidak percaya dengan mitos itu. Buktinya aku menyentuhmu sekarang, kalau perlu aku akan menempel di tubuhmu dan aku yakin mitos itu pasti salah!" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Membuat Taehyung mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum.

"Tapi kalau kau sial bagaimana?"

PLUKK

Baru saja Jungkook ingin berkata, tiba-tiba sebuah cairan putih kental mendarat di tangan Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook terdiam sejenak, kebingungan.

"Taik burung?" sahut Jungkook sambil mendongak ke atas, melihat burung putih yang sudah berlalu begitu saja. Sialan.

"Kau yakin? Kurasa kau akan sial jika di dekatku… buktinya tuh…" Taehyung menunjuk taik burung yang ada di tangan Jungkook.

Sedangkan Jungkook hanya tersenyum tipis. "Hanya taik burung kan? Pokoknya, kita buktikan ke satu sekolah. Bahwa kau bukan pembawa sial!" ucap Jungkook dengan wajah berapi-api.

Taehyung langsung tersenyum tipis, matanya menatap Jungkook dalam, dan beberapa detik kemudian Taehyung menangangguk. "Baiklah…" gumamnya sambil mengeluarkan tisu dari dalam tasnya lalu mengelap taik burung itu dengan pelan.

"Terima kasih, Jungkook."

.

.

.

"APA?!" teriak Jungkook histeris saat bapak yang terkenal mengerikan dan juga terkenal karena kumisnya petaknya— _siswa menjulukinya kembaran Chaplin—_ itu berbicara soal hukuman untuk siswa yang telat.

Iya telat, Jungkook sang siswa rajin yang selalu datang sepuluh menit lebih awal sekarang telat. Bahkan Dewa Neptunus pun tidak percaya bahwa Jungkook telat, apalagi Jungkook sendiri?

"Bapak suruh kami semua, membersihkan kamar mandi milik kelas 10 hingga 12?" ulang Jungkook sambil menunjuk sepuluh anak lainnya yang juga telat. Sedangkan guru galak itu hanya menggerakkan mulutnya sehingga kumis petak itu ikut bergerak secara eksotis.

"Iya." Tegasnya yang membuat Jungkook menghela napas berat. Jungkook sempat melirik ke arah Taehyung yang tersenyum getir.

"Maaf, kurasa karena kau menyentuhku… makanya jadi sial seperti ini." Ucap Taehyung yang menyentuh hati lembut Jungkook.

"Ah tidak, ini bukan sial! Ini hanya hukuman karena kita telat. Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa aku tidak percaya dengan hal seperti itu?" balas Jungkook sambil tersenyum manis. "Tenang saja, aku 'kan sudah berjanji akan membuktikan bahwa dirimu itu tidak membawa sial!"

"Terima kasih Jungkook…" Taehyung berkata sambil tersenyum, membuat jantung Jungkook berdetak lebih cepat. Oh tidak, Jungkook merasa dirinya termakan oleh wajah tampan Taehyung. Kalau sudah begini Jungkook hanya bisa mengucap dalam hati dan mengingat bahwa dirinya sudah mempunyai pacar.

Dan selama Jungkook membersihkan kamar mandi laki-laki Jungkook sempat mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Taehyung. Entah kenapa Jungkook hanya merasa perlu saja untuk melihat dirinya, lagipula wajah tampan layaknya artis _Hollywood_ itu sangat disayangkan kalau tidak dilihat.

Membutuhkan waktu dua jam Jungkook membersihkan semua kamar mandi lalu dirinya langsung mengganti baju olahraga. Dengan mempercayakan diri sendiri bahwa dirinya tidak akan sial lagi kali ini, Jungkook melangkah pasti masuk ke dalam kelas. Dan detik itu juga langkahnya terhenti saat melihat kondisi kelas yang runyam.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Jungkook ingin tahu.

"Kook! Kau baru datang?! Kau tahu? Pak Chanyeol tidak mengajar olahraga hari ini, dia malah menyuruh kita semua membuat seratu soal pilihan ganda dan harus dikumpul hari ini juga! Batas waktunya jam dua belas siang, 'kan pelajaran bapak itu berakhir jam segitu." Jelas Jimin berapi-api.

Mendengar hal itu tangan dan kaki Jungkook lemas, kalau saja dirinya ada di film-film atau komik mungkin saja sudah pingsan. Tapi Jungkook adalah laki-laki yang tegar, dia mencoba untuk tetap santai lalu bertanya kepada Jimin detail tugas mereka.

Jungkook melihat jam dinding kelas yang menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Setelah itu dia duduk di mejanya, mengeluarkan buku latihan olahraga. Dan mulai menulis angka satu di buku tersebut. Baru saja Jungkook menulis angka satu, tiba-tiba dia merasa marah. Sangat marah…

"AKKHHH! SIALAN! GURU BIADAB! SOAL SERATUS?! PAKAI OTAK TIDAK?! AKU ITU BARU SAJA MEMBERSIHKAN KAMAR MANDI DAN SEKARANG APA?! SERATUS?! DASAR GILA GURU GILA!" teriak Jungkook histeris. Sedangkan anak yang lain juga tidak peduli dengan teriakan Jungkook, mereka malah sibuk mengerjakan tugas masing-masing.

"Hiks… aku tuh lelah." Ucap Jungkook sambil berusaha tegar, tapi apa daya air mata sudah jatuh begitu saja dari mata kirinya. "Ya Tuhan… kenapa sial sekali sih?" gumamnya sekali lagi dengan tangan yang masih terus menulis soal.

"Kejam…" Jungkook berkata dengan pelan, menghapus air matanya lalu kembali menulis soal dengan nergy yang tersisa.

Jungkook merasa dirinya cukup sial, kalau nanti ada kejadian aneh lagi dengan dirinya…

Mungkin dia akan benar-benar menjauhi yang namanya cicak dan Taehyung hingga akhir hayat hidupnya.

.

.

.

Jungkook tidak tahu bagaimana ini bisa terjadi…

Tapi yang jelas sekarang dia sudah duduk berdua bersama Taehyung di kantin sekolah waktu istirahat. Jangan tanyakan tentang tugas seratus soal itu, tentu saja Jungkook berhasil membuat seratus soal walau kertas latihannya sedikit basah karena dia mengerjakannya sambil menangis.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Makan bersamaku?" tanya Taehyung sekali lagi. Sebenarnya Jungkook ingin teriak bahwa dirinya _sangat apa-apa_. Tapi tidak mungkin 'kan? Apalagi banyak siswa di kantin ini yang melihat mereka. Jungkook harus menjaga penampilan tentunya, dan juga ia tidak tega memaki Taehyung. Apalagi laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya sekarang tampak menyedihkan.

"Tidak apa, 'kan sudah kubilang. Aku akan membuktikan ke mereka semua bahwa mitos tentang dirimu itu salah." Kata Jungkook sambil tersenyum tipis. "Omong-omong aku jadi ingin makan kue Tiramisu. Aku suka sekali loh sama kue itu, makanan terfavorit deh." Ucap Jungkook sembarang, bermaksud ingin membuka percakapan.

Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Jungkook, membuat Jungkook menghadap ke belakang dan menatap bingung sahabatnya. "Ada apa Jim?" tanya Jungkook bingung saat melihat Jimin menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Kau tahu Kook? Yoongi berselingkuh… di gazebo kelas sebelas." Ucap Jimin dengan hati-hati. Membuat Jungkook langsung menganga tidak percaya.

Jungkook langsung berdiri, berlari menuju tempat yang dibilang Jimin. Tatapannya langsung terhenti saat melihat Yoongi, pacarnya, sedang bermesraan dengan perempuan lain.

"Bangsat!" Jungkook bergumam tidak terima, dengan cepat dirinya menghampiri Yoongi dan menarik seragam Yoongi cepat.

BUK!

Satu pukulan telak mengenai pipi Yoongi yang sekarang memandangi Jungkook dengan wajah terkejut. "Kau, sudah kuberi kesempatan sekali tapi semakin menjadi, kita putus." Kata Jungkook dengan nada dingin, sedingin es.

Tanpa basa-basi Jungkook langsung membalikkan badannya, berjalan cepat menjauhi Yoongi yang masih _shock_ di tempat. Jungkook sudah emosi, rasanya ingin sekali dia berteriak sekarang. Dan Taehyung yang mengikutinya dari belakang sama sekali tidak membantu meredakan amarahnya.

"Kook, Jungkook… kau sudah punya pacar? Aku tidak tahu, eh tunggu dulu kau mau kemana?" teriak Taehyung terkejut saat Jungkook memasuki kelas dan mengambil tas sekolahnya.

"Pulang, aku muak satu harian seperti ini." Kata Jungkook sambil berjalan cepat melewati Taehyung. Akhirnya, Taehyung hanya bisa mengikuti Jungkook dari belakang sambil memberikan beberapa kata penyemangat. Tapi tentu saja semua diabaikan oleh Jungkook.

Puncaknya terjadi saat Jungkook sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolah, dirinya tidak melihat kanan kiri dan langsung menyebrang. Membuat satu mobil mengklakson kuat dan Jungkook terkejut. Jungkook memang sempat meloncat ke belakang, tapi kaki kanannya telat bergerak.

"AKHH!" Jungkook berteriak kesakitan dan terduduk di trotoar. Sedangkan mobil hitam yang menyerempet kaki kanannya sudah melaju pergi.

"Astaga Jungkook kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Taehyung sambil menyentuh kaki kanan Jungkook, sontak Jungkook langsung berteriak heboh.

"Tae, bawa aku ke rumah sakit! kurasa kaki ku retak atau gimana!" teriak Jungkook histeris menahan sakit di kakinya.

Taehyung langsung berlari memasuki sekolah, muncul kembali di hadapan Jungkook dengan sepedanya. Membantu Jungkook untuk duduk di kursi belakang dan Taehyung langsung melaju.

Sedangkan Jungkook hanya bisa meringis menahan sakit dan juga kesal.

Cukup sudah.

 _Jungkook muak._

.

.

.

"Kakimu hanya keseleo, perban ini akan membantu. Selama seminggu beristirahatlah penuh. Nanti selanjutnya kau bisa beraktivitas lagi." Kata dokter itu sambil tersenyum, sedangkan Jungkook hanya bisa tertunduk lesu.

Saat menunggu Taehyung yang membayar semua pengobatan, Jungkook masih diam. Pikirannya kalut, rasanya dia begitu kesal dengan semua ini. Mungkin sudah saatnya dia mempercayai mitos bodoh itu.

"Kook, aku minta maaf… kurasa—"

"Antarkan aku pulang." Potong Jungkook dengan nada tegas, membuat Taehyung yang baru saja mengurusi pembayaran jadi terdiam.

"Kook ak—"

"Diam dan antarkan aku pulang. Setelah itu aku tidak mau melihat mukamu lagi." Jungkook berucap final. Taehyung yang awalnya ingin meminta maaf, memilih untuk diam. Mengantar Jungkook hingga ke rumah dan menjelaskan seluruh kejadian ke orang tua Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya diam memandangi kakinya yang di perban tanpa mengucapkan sampai jumpa sedikitpun kepada Taehyung. Jungkook muak sama Taehyung, secara logika mungkin ini sepenuhnya bukan salah Taehyung. Tapi Jungkook benar-benar tidak bisa menggunakan logikanya lagi kalau sudah patah hati.

Dia terlanjur menyalahkan kesialan Taehyung.

Keesokan harinya, ibu Jungkook memberikan Jungkook sebuah kotak kecil berisi kue Tiramisu. Katanya itu dari Taehyung sebagai tebusan rasa bersalahnya, tapi tentu saja Jungkook tidak mau makan kue itu. Sebelum akhirnya Jungkook menemukan memo kecil dan membaca memo tersebut.

' _Aku minta maaf kalau kau mengalami kesialan. Kurasa diriku memang pembawa sial… makanlah kue yang kubeli ini. Tidak kusentuh sama sekali, jadi tidak akan sial kalau memakannya. Semoga kue ini bisa membawa kembali semua keberuntunganmu.'_

Membaca memo itu membuat Jungkook jadi merengut kesal. Awalnya Jungkook ingin membuang kue yang dibeli Taehyung, namun pada akhirnya tetap juga dimakan walau dengan wajah cemberut sekalipun.

Semenjak itu, setiap hari Jungkook selalu menemukan sekotak kecil berisi kue Tiramisu di depan rumahnya. Jungkook tahu itu adalah Taehyung yang mampir ke rumahnya dan membelikannya kue. Hal itu membuat hati Jungkook jadi melembut. Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, Jungkook sungguh kanak-kanak sekarang. Marah sama Taehyung dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal.

Akhirnya Jungkook jadi tertawa sendiri.

Pada hari itu juga, dia bertekad untuk meminta maaf ke Taehyung.

.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan pelan di koridor sekolah, tangan kirinya memegang kantung besar. Dan saat sampai di kelas Taehyung, Jungkook pun menghampiri Taehyung yang sedang duduk dengan lesu.

BRUUKK!

Belasan boneka berwarna merah di jatuhkan ke meja Taehyung, membuat Taehyung terkejut dan mendongak melihat wajah Jungkook.

"Kook apa kau—"

"Sarubobo, boneka keberuntungan dari jepang. Aku membuat sebanyak ini untukmu, jadi kau harus memakainya. Agar semua kesialanmu hilang." Potong Jungkook dengan muka serius. "Dan aku minta maaf sudah marah dengan dirimu." Lanjutnya lagi dengan wajah malu-malu.

Taehyung langsung tersenyum senang, sangat senang. Baru pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang memperlakukan dirinya begitu baik. Bonusnya, orang itu adalah lelaki manis yang baik hati. Sungguh beruntung bukan Taehyung?

"Aku juga minta maaf Jungkook… tapi kalau sebanyak ini aku harus gunakan dimana?"

"Terserah! Di dalam tas atau apapun itu, pokoknya kita usir dulu semua kesialanmu itu! Jadi aku bisa berada di dekatmu." Kata Jungkook dengan wajah yakin, beberapa detik kemudian wajah Jungkook memerah padam saat menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Dan pada saat itu Taehyung langsung tertawa, melihat tingkah lucu Jungkook yang langsung gugup setengah mati. Mungkin benar kata Jungkook, Taehyung harus menyingkirkan seluruh sialnya supaya bisa berada di dekat Jungkook.

Taehyung tanpa sadar mengelus rambut Jungkook lembut dan tersenyum bahagia. "Aku akan mengusir kesialanku secepatnya kalau begitu." Ucap Taehyung yang membuat wajah Jungkook semakin memerah.

Pada saat itu juga Jungkook sadar, sepertinya dia ada rasa dengan Taehyung. Walau hanya sedikit, dan kalau misalnya rasa itu tumbuh semakin besar, mungkin tidak masalah bagi Jungkook jika dirinya harus sial terus.

Yah, terkadang kesialan malah membuat kisah yang bagus bukan?

Jungkook menatap wajah Taehyung sembari tersenyum sumringah.

 _Manis sekali_.

Membuat Taehyung jadi terpesona saja.

"Kalau begitu ku tunggu keberuntunganmu, Taehyung." Bisiknya dengan kedipan sebelah mata.

Yah…

 _Taehyung jadi jatuh hati._

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Selamat, anda telah membaca cerita yang aku buat waktu SMP. Lucu sekali. Aku hanya mengubah beberapa kata (sepertinya semuanya) dan aku khususkan cerita** _ **special**_ **ini untuk kakak yang** _ **special**_ **juga.**

 **INFINITELY LOVE**

 **Happy Birthday kakak tercintahku! Saranghaeo! Ciee yang makin tua! TUA U TUA!**

 **Aku mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kakak, semoga hidup kakak berwarna indah, kakak selalu ditumpahi keberuntungan dan cinta. Dan semoga juga kakak kedepannya menjadi lebih baik. Pokoknya aku doakan yang terbaik deh!**

 **Gimana? Aku yang paling terakhir kan kak?!**

 **Sarangheo kak infinitely love! Muah!**

 **Sekian cuap cuap dari aku, maaf mengganggu notif kalian di malam hari.**

 **Semoga kalian suka ceritanya dan…**

 **Salam tak terlupakan.**

 **Love and peace :3**


End file.
